How Dean Winchester Slayed the Jabberwock
by page-of-breath
Summary: Dean, Sam, and John encounter a Jabberwock. Chaos ensues. (set pre-series one)


**Alrighty then, this is a thing that's happening. If people actually pay attention to this, i'll upload more to it. I've already written 3 chapters, and i have no idea what's gonna happen. So, review, and all that noise. Thanks much!**

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; _

_All mimsy were the borogoves, _

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_ "Beware the Jabberwock, my son _

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! _

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun _

_ The frumious Bandersnatch!" _

_He took his vorpal sword in hand; _

_Long time the manxome foe he sought— _

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree, _

_And stood awhile in thought. _

_And, as in uffish thought he stood, _

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

_ Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, _

_ And burbled as it came!_

_ One, two! One, two! And through and through _

_ The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_ He left it dead, and with its head _

_ He went galumphing back. _

_"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? _

_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

_ O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" _

_ He chortled in his joy._

_ 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves _

_ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_ All mimsy were the borogoves, _

_ And the mome raths outgrabe._

Dean Winchester sat in the backseat of his father's car, watching the fields roll by. At 18 years old, Dean should be driving, but since Sam was still learning to drive, he was sitting next to his father in attempts to observe his actions before getting behind the wheel. They were heading towards Alabama, as there was word of a chain of murders. Each victim would disappear from an area of caves, and then reappear a week or so later in a river that ran through the caves, mangled and bloody. Dean sighed and sat back against the warm leather of the Impala. There were many hours to go yet.

"So what do you think we're looking at here?" Dean asked as they sat in a diner in Scottsboro, Alabama, not far from Russell Cave, the place the murders took place.

"Not sure," John Winchester took a bite of his burger. "It could be a wendigo, but I've never heard of one this far south. Tomorrow we'll go investigate, but for now let's settle in." He paid for their burgers, and they left. Sam was back at the hotel, choosing research duty over food.

"What'dya find, Sammy?" Dean asked, flicking his younger brother on the back of the head before plopping on the bed. Sam picked a book from his stack, and handed it to his father, shooting a glare at Dean.

"I checked out the local library earlier, to get some information on what we're hunting. Russell Cave was created when approximately 11,000 years ago, a sinkhole developed on site. Since then, regular flooding made it difficult for humans to use, until regular rockfall rose the cave above water level. Since then, native american inhabitants moved in and out for a while, but the life in it today is fish, bugs, and bats. Apparently an archeological team went in and found a ton of human remains, but when they returned to the site after reporting the first findings, they were never seen again." Sam turned to a different page, a printed newspaper article. "There have been disappearances every 30 years or so, and it's always a chain of people who exploring the cave during a month-long period of time who have gone missing."

John sat back, looking at the evidence.

"Looks like we're going spelunking." He grinned, looking at his sons.

"This sucks!" Sam exclaimed, trudging through 2 feet of muddy water, his voice echoing around the cavernous space.

"Got it in one, Sammy!" Dean replied, sarcastic cheer dripping from his tone. John sighed, shining his flashlight in a corner.

"You're such a jerk, Dean!" Sam snapped, scrunching his eyebrows and frowning.

"Yeah, well you're acting like a little bitch!"

"Both of you, quiet. I think I hear something." John commanded, holding up a hand and casting his eyes around the space.

All noise stopped, and Dean could hear a quiet snarl, then the sound of claws on limestone. John motioned for Dean to cover him, grabbing his gun. Dean followed suit, making sure his footsteps didn't disturb the water enough to make a noise. They rounded the corner slowly, entering a huge cavern. There was moss growing everywhere, creeping in from a circular hole in the ceiling. The light from said hole made the darkness much darker by contrast, and Dean shivered slightly. A dark menacing voice **(AN: think Benedict Cumberbatch)**

whispered from the shadows at the other side of the cavern, where two gigantic brown eyes had blinked open.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

The eyes moved closer as the thing emerged into the light. It had green scales, which glinted softly. It's arms and legs were comically skinny, with huge hands and feet which held incredibly sharp claws, almost a foot long. It's wings were like green plastic wrap, the kind you get around Christmastime, but the bones were covered in a protective layer of scales. The thing's neck was long and spindly, but it's head was swiftly bobbing and darting about, looking like an attempt to look enigmatic. The face was hideous, with enormous buck-like teeth and heavily lidded eyes, twisted in an expression of anger. Suddenly, the thing was moving, way faster than expected. It sprang at John, and slashed at him, cutting him across the stomach. It flew away, with surprising grace, as the boys rushed to John's side.

"D-Dean," John choked out, as Sam wrapped his jacket around the wound. "C-call Bobby. Tell him everything." John spluttered, falling unconscious.

"Dad!" Dean was close to tears, while Sam determinedly worked to stop the bleeding.

"Dean, grab the bandages out of the duffle bag." Sam ordered, and Dean obeyed, shoving aside all chick-flick moments for now. Sam quickly wrapped gauze around his father's torso, the white quickly turning red.

**so yep, first chapter. Reviews make updates come faster.**


End file.
